


Hell on Earth | RIREN

by clearance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Badass Armin Arlert, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doggy Style, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha, Heavy Angst, Innocent Eren Yeager, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Levi Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild S&M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Protective Annie Leonhart, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearance/pseuds/clearance
Summary: Eren and Levi, unclose friends since Sophomore year in high school, it now being just one year later, an asteroid was set to destroy Earth in a matter of months. The date was too close in the future for anyone to do anything in order to survive. So, the world goes into chaos and massacre. Kill or be killed, steal or be stolen from. A purge. Eren could trust nobody after many friends betrayed him. He would not have survived the first day of turmoil if it wasn't for Levi, Eren's only chance at living for as long as he could. Albeit months away from perishing, the boy's only wish was to witness the ocean for the first and last time. And it was the least Levi could do for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> iT'lL GeT BeTtEr i pRoMiSe.
> 
> And the chapters will get lOnGeR i pRoMiSe.  
> You can play the mood song by following the link when you see (x). Idk, I guess I thought it fit the mood. :d  
> I HOPE YOU LIEK THE PROLOGUE, AND AGAIN,
> 
> IT WILL GET BETTER, YOU ASSES.
> 
> By da way, this fanfic is heavily inspired by the music video for BMTH's Follow You. ;D

Eren's nimble fingers twiddled a pencil in his hand. He sat next to the window in every class, and it was a damn good idea, too, he often got bored out of his head. The forest in close proximity to the school was in his view, and it calmed him to think of all the animals living, hunting, sleeping and roaming in that one little area in comparison to the world. They were small, but interesting in their own way.

While the teacher droned on about stupid fucking precision of language, Eren noticed a dark figure looming around the treeline. The figure held his right hand to his mouth and it looked like he was smoking. Skipping class to smoke? Or perhaps he didn't even go to school and was here for a reason unbeknownst to him. Eren had no clue. He decided to see if the person would be there after this class, his next period be damned. After all, curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

_But that's what Light did and look where that got him, Eren. That's probably why you want to go up to him, to be like Light in a way, have an interesting fuckin' life. Lol, Light thought he would before-_

_Shut the fuck up, brain. Stop being a weeb._

_Love you too._

After a bit, the bell had finally rang, signalling the end of class and Eren made to hurriedly shuffle out of the building. He didn't want to be questioned by a teacher who saw him leaving. He snatched his bag, and ran out of the room to inspect the treeline by his English class. His feet got tangled within themselves halfway down the staircase, and he almost fell. Almost. But, Eren was quick in his reflexes and regained composure within moments of reaching the bottom.

He decided to travel out one of the back exits to get there quicker. The day was dreary, clouds covered every inch of sky and it looked like it would start to drizzle any second. But luckily for Eren, the sprinkles of water never came.

The boy quickly made his way to the treeline. Upon getting there, he was relieved to see that the person was still there, smoking away his cigarette. Probably a little less relieved to see he was actually smoking, though. Eren never liked the idea of spending more money than necessary on sticks of cancer, but who was he to judge? 

The grass below his feet was wet, so it made it harder to make the least amount of noise as possible, he didn't want to disturb the person's peace. He didn't want to surprise him, though, either.. Decisions decisions. Eren could tell he was a man once he got a few feet closer, and unluckily for him, he hadn't noticed the boy walking up to him yet. 

"H-Hello?" Eren stuttered, carefully raising his hand to set on the man's taller shoulder. 

Before he knew it, he was forcefully thrown onto the soggy earth. His back immediately began to ache, and he could feel the water seeping through his grey t-shirt. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea to walk outside and greet a complete stranger of which was smoking cancer near the woods. But oh well. What's done is done. " _Ouch!_ What the hell was that for? Jesus Christ, man!" he didn't need to explain himself just yet.

The taller man turned to look down at the boy, revealing sharp grey eyes as well as dark bags under them. His eyebrows weren't furrowed, nor upturned in surprise. They were just neutral. As if he were expecting this. Maybe he was, maybe he can secretly turn into a fucking moth. He remembered once learning moths could hear the sounds bats make. Really quiet bats he guessed. After all, they have the best hearing. Eren didn't know. But over everything, Eren knew he himself was afraid of the guy. He got up to his feet again and brushed off the backside of his pants. Not that it helped any, he was sure there was still a huge wet spot that he'll have to deal with a little later.

_Great._

_Well, I guess it did - in a way - make my life a little more interesting._

"Do I need to help you at all, you fucking imbecile?" the grey-eyed man asked, his gaze shifting from Eren to the cigarette in his hand. His voice was deep, but smooth. He took a puff.

"U-uh, I don't need anything.. I just wanted to know who you were?" Eren didn't take any extra thoughts toward the crude remark the guy made.

"Why?"

"No reason, really."

"Then leave me be," he scoffed. The man had a point, Eren had no business with him. So the teenager silently nodded and walked away from what _could_ have been a very unique conversation. But instead of thinking about it, he let his full conscious focus on the squelching of water that got through his shoes and socks, to live in between his toes. It felt weird but oddly comforting. He could warm the water up with his feet.

He didn't attend any classes the rest of the day.

 

~

 

"Hey, Eren, mah man! Come over to Reiner's tonight. We're all going to watch the game and have a couple beers," Jean's voice echoed through the speaker. It was normal to be invited over to Reiner's on Saturdays, especially now that football is in season, but Eren never often went. 

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in ten." he closed his flip phone to end the call. Flip phone, that's right. Grisha, his father, believed phones were invented purely for communicating to people over call and text. Not Instagram and Snapchat. Eren agrees completely.

Once Eren knocked on Reiner's apartment door, he was hastily thrown inside, by Jean, of course. 

_Shit on my dick, there's another bruise._

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1BS7XnEZqc)

"Eren! You missed us all, didn't you?" Reiner cooed from the couch where he sat with a Sam Adams beer in hand. To his left was Bertholt, and to his right was Connie. Mikasa and Annie sat at the dining room table around the corner and Jean plopped back to where he was probably sitting before, practically one foot away from the large flat-screen TV stationed to the football game. The Patriots were winning. Good. Eren was teased quite often, nobody idolized the Patriots like him. 

"Oh. Ahah, okay, Reiner, you keep thinking that."

Upon hearing Eren's voice, Mikasa stood up from the table and ran to embrace her friend at the doorstep. "Come sit with Annie and I for a second. I wanna talk to you." she said before letting the boy go and walking back to where Annie was at the dining table, focusing in on her homework. Eren kicked off his shoes and followed Mikasa. He really didn't know what to expect out of her mouth.

They both pulled out a chair, and Mikasa passed her unopened beer to Eren who gladly accepted the offer. Reiner was cool, he's underage like the rest of them, but his parents didn't give a shit and practically bought the stuff for him.

"So, why weren't you in choir yesterday? I didn't see you all day!" she huffed and placed her elbows firmly on the mahogany to frame her face with her hands. Eren would almost describe it as a pout, but hell would freeze over before Mikasa Ackerman pouts.

"Eh, sorry. I saw this random dude outside."

"And tell me, how exactly does that relate to the question?" she tapped her foot. It was like a literal interrogation.

"How does it not? I'm Eren Jeager. I went outside and he flopped me onto my ass, then I went home and skipped what was left of classes. Logic, Mika, use it." he snorted. Mikasa sighed and leaned into Annie's shoulder. One would think Annie wasn't listening to the conversation at all, but they both knew enough to tell Annie was the silent-listener type. Mikasa and Annie, they've been a couple for almost 6 months now and Eren thought it was cute as fuck. Lately, though, Mikasa had been questioning Eren of his own relationship status. If he liked someone, if someone liked him, all that jazz. But nothing immediately popped to his head so he replied with 'NEIN!'

"Anyway, I'm going to go out there and watch the Patriots win the shit out of this game. Oh yes, I think I'll do just that." Eren smirked and hopped out of the chair to the living space. 

"Yo. The cheats are winning." Reiner called out to the boy entering the room.

Eren looked to Reiner in disbelief. "Wh-"

Jean laughed, quickly falling to lay on the carpet floor. Tears formed in his eyes, and he clutched his shirt.

"You _asshole_! The Patriots didn't fucking cheat! That ball defla-"

"Okay, I don't need a speech, Eren." King Kong gestured for the smaller to sit on the couch and Eren, albeit a little angrily, obliged. All of them returned to peace, and they watched the rest of the game before Eren left to get sleep he deserved. He was extremely fatigued, it wasn't funny at all.

But, the Patriots won.

And Eren was happy.

 

~

 

The next couple of weeks, Eren would see the same man. Every day, at the same time and in the same place. Eren would normally take his lunch out and eat it with Levi. That was his name, Levi. Eren liked it.

They became good acquaintances, and shared minor personal details about each other. Levi was thirty-two, and he's at the school every day because 'he can.' The boy thought it was safe to say he himself went more into depth. But he understood.

It wasn't until a good five weeks after Eren started to eat lunch with him, Eren was back inside and eating in the cafeteria. It was like Levi vanished from thin air. He just never showed up again. The boy was heavily disappointed he didn't get to fulfill his weeb duties and try to make his life interesting but he let it go. He figured he'd never see Levi again, and he accepted the concept. 

 

But lord, was Eren wrong.

 


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.  
>  *I tried making the chapter longer, but I feel like all I can do properly is rush things. Aheh. It's a little over 3,000 words, I tried so hard, jesus.*  
> I'm 13, so like, I'm not completely in the loop with how 'older' kids, er people act. I don't know?  
> Eh.  
> Though I doubt if an asteroid were to literally be heading to destroy Earth, evverryboddyy would go into hysteria. But hey, if the inaccurate depictions of everybody on this planet are irritating you and all, I won't stop you from discontinuing reading this shit of a fanfiction! c:
> 
> Moooood Soonngg! > (x)

I fumbled with my green jacket, wrapping it around my body as I stepped out the door of my home. I carried my backpack on my left shoulder, and waved to my father through the kitchen window. He expected a wave every day I left, and it's been a tradition each time I step outside. My father works as a pediatrician at the local hospital, but he had today off for a reason I didn't bother remembering. I think it was a vacation day? It was a cold morning, I could see my breath in front of me as well as the small amount of frost on the grass in neighbouring yards. The constant sound of my heels hitting the pavement sidewalk accompanied me throughout the quarter mile journey to school. Just a little longer until winter break, but it feels like the days leading up to it are the longest. At this rate, it feels like the break won't ever get here. Then, eternity later, it finally arrives and I need a defibrillator to wake me up in order to celebrate it. No school. No stress. No work. It's a great time, really, but I'll need to make sure I invest in that defibrillator.

I didn't feel like socializing much today, don't ask me why because I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, so after getting to homeroom, I simply hummed along to whatever anybody threw at me.

"My balls were freaking freezing this morning. My dog was whining at, like, 4 to go out. I swear I'm the only one who lets her out." Connie complained in the seat next to mine. His body shivered to emphasize his point. Poor Connie. I don't have a dog so I can't relate, but I used to own a hermit crab with his beautiful title, George.

"Mnh.." Licking my dry lips, I looked to the clock at the front of the room. Just a minute or so left till first period. I'm already counting the minutes left until dismissal. But shit, I didn't want to go to school today at all. Why do they have to create beds to be so damn comfortable but then insist you get up at 6 for humanly acceptable activities. I'd much rather be in my bed, curled up in a cocoon of blankets along with my loved salt and vinegar chips at hand right now. Oh, and pomegranate juice. Yes, that's my shit.

School went by. Slowly. But it went, and that's all that matters. By the time I got home, it was 2:20 pm, and I was already set for bed. Though, I decided it wasn't an appropriate time to go to sleep, so I hunkered down onto the couch in the living room. Luckily, it was a day without homework due tomorrow, so I could relax for the amount of time I'm awake. I shook off my bunny slippers -- don't fucking criticize my bunny slippers, they're soft, and comfortable, and amazing slippers -- and took the fuzzy blanket from the arm of the couch. I laid down, grabbed the remote, and shuffled under the blanket to bring the top up to my nose. I was all covered up and comfortable and nobody dare disturb Eren when he's watching Kingsman on the TV so I'll be fine until dinner. Super.

_Bzz_

No.

_BzzZZzZ!_

Shut. The fuck. U-

_Bzz_

I hate my life.

Grumbling, I reached out from under the blanket, my arm immediately embracing that cold shit we call air, and all to reach for my damn flip phone.

"What?" I mumble. I didn't look at the caller I.D. so I swear to the Gods above if it's Jean who dare interrupt Kingsman.

"Hey. I just.. Um.. Turn to channel 8?" It was Mikasa.

"Oh. I'm watching Kingsman but fine. I will only for you." Huffing, I paused Kingsman to turn the TV to channel 8 like Mika insisted.

"And, I love you Eren but I gotta go now. I may or may not be to school tomorrow, so I'll see you whenever." I was about to say something back to her, but she hung up before I could advance. This was odd of her, but whatever it was I was thinking completely dissippated into nothing as I registered what was being played on the TV screen. My phone fell to the couch next to me as I hurriedly ran to sit on the carpet closer to the device.

It was a blurry photograph of this white star, it looked like. But from the breaking news headline, I could tell it wasn't a star. Not even close.

 

'Miles Wide Asteroid Travelling Closer to Earth'

~

'Earth Expected to go through Major Occurrences if Hits'

  
'Do not Panic'

 

  
Do not panic. That's a joke. They show a picture of an asteroid on world fucking news, say Earth will experience major occurrences and expect people not to fucking panic. It must be fucking major if Mikasa was likely not to come to school tomorrow because of it. Mikasa never misses school, she's had perfect attendance since that one time in 5th grade she had the flu.

"NASA has failed to fill us in on any more information tonight besides the asteroid is fully capable of destroying our planet and it's clearly headed in the direct path towards us." the blonde woman looks away from the camera, presumably to a person in the back. "But again, don't panic. NASA is working on investigating an extremely quick, accurate way of moving the asteroid's path out of our way. So far, this is all we have, and your channel will shortly continue with scheduled broadcasting."

Commercials started to pour onto the TV screen in front of myself. I couldn't comprehend what the fuck is going on. Are they serious?

Are we all going to fucking die?

All of us?

Because of a stupid fucking asteroid?

They're shitting me. It's not true. But if it isn't true, why was it on breaking world news?

They weren't batting an eyelash, it looked fake.

But it wasn't, was it? You can't fool yourself, Eren.

_You haven't seen the ocean yet._

My eyes widened in horror. Absolute horror. If I was going to ever die, I have to be at the ocean to do it. I promised her. I promised my mother I'd visit the ocean for her. Before she died, it was the only thing she wanted of me because she couldn't see it herself.

I remember holding her hand, tears falling down both of our cheeks, while I talked about all of the things I would see for her.

I'd see the waves, the sand, seashells, seagulls, colourful umbrellas and hats, the clear water, the sea foam. The cloudless sky.

Everything. I had to see it all for her. She was everything to me. I promised.

_You promised._

_"You promised me, Sunshine. Be my eyes."_

_"I will, mama. I'll see the ocean for you, just you wait."_

_Just you wait, mama. I won't break my promise._

  
It was then I heard the quick jingling of keys fitting into the keyhole of the front door. It was Grisha, he returned home. He walked inside carrying what looked like fifty fucking grocery bags, sat them on the kitchen counter, then ran over to sit next to me on the couch. Without spitting a word, he saw what channel I had on on the TV, and looked to me with red eyes. Glassy eyes, furrowed eyebrows, and a frown plastered on his face. A look I'd never seen from him since the day my mother died in that hospital bed. He carefully pulled me into his chest, and I wrapped my arms around his torso. At the moment, I still couldn't believe anything that was happening. It was a shock, and my emotions just wouldn't come through yet. So I sat on that couch and hugged the shit out of my father after he stopped letting his few tears run down my shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Eren... We'll be okay."

 

* * *

 

  
I didn't know what to think getting up the next morning. I could practically feel the hesitance in the air seeping through my open window. I'm sure nobody wanted to do anything today having heard the breaking news yesterday but I'll be damned if this asteroid gets in the way of my daily life right up until it hits our screwed planet.

_We're all bound to die anyway._

_Why bother, Eren?_

Live in the present, not the future. That's why I'll bother, brain, that's why I'll bother.

Despite the aching in my arm from sleeping in an awkward position, I pushed myself out from under the heavy quilt and pulled on my slippers to get ready for the day. To be honest with you, I questioned whether or not it'd be smart to go to school today. Would anyone go after finding out everybody is going to die in a matter of months anyway?

I don't know.

But I'll go to school because I can and it gets me out of the house.. and into another building? What the fuck? Maybe I'll just take a walk for 6 hours.

Just go to fucking school, Eren.

Grabbing a change of clothes from my closet, I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I was one of those magical people who took all of 5 minutes to thoroughly clean themselves, so I was dressed, fed, and out the door in the next 25.

Immediately after closing the door, I noticed something different in the neighbourhood. It was a cloudy day which was normal, but a car with one wheel on the sidewalk across the street was parked and empty, along with a smashed drivers' window. I decided not to pay attention to the disruption, and continued to walk to the high school. I'm sure somebody will have it towed in no time, so why take extra effort myself if I don't absolutely have to at the moment. I guess if it's still there when I walk back, I could call the tow to take it away.

Did it have something to do with the asteroid?

_Yes._

No. The car was just an accident. Just an accident the driver ran away from, of course.

_This never happens in our neighbourhood._

It could happen anywhere.

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFt3q8Zws3c)

  
Getting to the school, there was an odd amount of people. It looked like just any other normal school day, where nobody knew or gave a shit about an asteroid. But now that it was on the news, you'd think a lot of people wouldn't bother. Did all of us think alike? I highly doubt this, but hey, I bet some didn't even hear about it. Y'know, the ones who have 'lives outside of their living room' and do nonstop sports and active shit. I tried soccer once, but that was when I was a chubby 8 year old and hated running. My father made me do it but I stopped after that year and never participated in soccer again. I thought it was gay.

As I traveled through the front doors, I looked around the hall for Mikasa. She would usually wait for me in the morning, but I couldn't spot her today. She didn't come after all. Pushing my way through some random group of girls, I found my locker and got all of the shit I needed for first period. Which was my homeroom. It was nice not having to move around as much as other people, but I still kind of wished the teachers would move classrooms instead, oh, that would make life much easier.

I flopped into my chair, and dropped my bag and binder to the floor. Resting my head in my arms on the desk, I was almost unaware the bell rang and announcements filled the classroom. Everything about this morning felt too normal, felt like nothing had changed since yesterday. In a way, nothing had, since the asteroid had been coming yesterday as well, but I can get my own point. It was like the asteroid made no difference in anyone's lives but mine and Mikasa's and I even thought I saw Jean in the hallway, but who knows, maybe it wasn't him.

I closed my eyes against the fabric of my sweatshirt, and sat there for a couple minutes. I had noticed, though, that the room had suddenly become eerily silent. Dead.

My head lifted up almost by itself to inspect the room, but it took a few seconds for my vision to return in clear. Once it had, though, I was taken aback. A guy stood in front of the class, his back to the whiteboard. He was one of the shadier kids, one of the guys who always wore dark colours and never said much. Everybody else was staring ahead at him as well, it was unlike him to make any move at socializing.

I didn't think he was there to socialize.

Ms. Buxton, the teacher, stood up from her chair and walked to Ron, placing a soft hand on his back to see if the guy was okay. Before Ms. Buxton could utter a word, though, Ron swiftly grabbed her by her left shoulder and plunged something he took out from his pocket deep into her stomach. It was a box cutter. Nobody spoke. He pulled it out, and plunged it back inside but in a different spot. He continued this until Ms. Buxton dropped to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. It took another short moment for the class to come to conclusion that yes, Ms. Buxton was indeed just stabbed to death by one of her students.

Ron grinned and showed off a mouth full of yellowed teeth, stepped forward, then whispered something I wished he hadn't.

_"We're all going to die."_

And there went the first blood curdling scream. It was shrill, and it hurt my ears, but it got mine and most other kids feet moving. We were toppling over each other, searching for the easiest way to escape. It was good that the halls were completely empty, homeroom hadn't ended yet, so the others weren't in our way. My way. But because I was sitting in the back of the room near the window, I was the last to get out of the classroom and away from Ron. He was going fucking crazy! He'll fucking murder me!

We were almost out of the hallway, almost, but the bell rang. The bell rang, and all classrooms filed out to the next class and blocked my way of escaping. Nobody in Ms. Buxton's homeroom was too keen on staying at all. It was just a moment until more screams erupted. A gun shot.

A fucking _gun shot_ went off. In my _school_.

What the fucking _diddily squat shit_ is going on!?

It was safe to say everybody in this building was trying to get outside and away from these crazy fucktards. But.. were they really crazy? We were told Earth could be destroyed in months. Everyone was going to die in months. They thought it'd just be a little quicker for the people they don't like? Whatever was going through their heads was disregarded immediately as I was close to getting impaled by a pair of scissors as I passed out one of the front doors.

I almost just died..?

_You almost just died, Eren._

But somebody pulled me out of the way. Was this person going to try to fucking kill me, too? They didn't stop pulling though, and I was running with them, away from the lot of students in front of the high school killing each other. It had become everyone, not just Ron. Not just Ron. The ones who didn't fight were soon on the ground.

It was then I looked forward and registered just who was pulling me to safety. It was him!

"Levi!?"

"Shut the fuck up for a second." he scowled. Oh, that scowl. I could pick it out from a group of a thousand people, it sure was unique. He wore a dark blue rain jacket and joggers, but his face and hair hadn't changed at all since last year. I silenced myself after his order, but it couldn't silence my thoughts. Why did he come back? Today, especially? How did he find me in all of those people? I didn't think I was that important to him at all, but maybe that isn't the case. I doubt it, though.

We eventually made it to a car, and a huge one at that. It was a black lifted hummer, and albeit a bit embarrassing, I had the taller man quickly help lift myself into the passenger seat. I kept silent as he crossed to the other side and got in to hurriedly fit the key into the ignition. The hummer roared to life, and I didn't think to ask where he planned on taking me, but to my defense, I had a lot going on at the moment.

The adrenaline in my veins eased away after Levi drove for a few minutes. I thought the whole situation was weird.

"Levi?" I mumbled to the man next to me, his gaze shifting to mine, then returning the road in front of us. "Why did you come back?"

"Let's just say I accurately predicted what was going to happen in most schools today and came to get you before you were killed."

"What if I was killing people, though?"

"You weren't, were you?"

"Fine point." I sat back in the comfortable seat, and rested my head. "Where are we going?" I kicked off my shoes, to which I could see Levi visibly cringe at. Was I getting too comfortable for him? Oh, that's right, he has OCD. The hummer pulled into a McDonalds. I eyed the man and raised my eyebrow to question what the fuck we were doing at a McDonalds.

"McDonalds. Just to get some food for you before the long trek on the damned highway. There will be a lot of shit going down today, but the McDonalds should be fine if we go through the drive through and leave. The highway might be a little too backed up from crashes, so we may have to go the longer, back-roads way. To a friend of mine's house." he explained.

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"A McChicken and a medium fry." my mouth watered thinking about the meal. McDonalds wasn't the most healthy choice, of course, but that shit is good.

"It's breakfast, you twat. You can't get that yet."

Damn it.

"..Just like, five hash browns then. And a small orange juice." I huffed. I wanted my McChicken.. Levi nodded and began ordering. I felt kind of bad for the woman cause from here, he sounded like an irritated old man who just wanted some hash browns to feed to his pet cat. The kind of cat with the smashed-in looking face, y'know, the ones who always look grumpy. 

When we pulled up to the window, I offered to buy myself the food but he snorted and pushed away the crumpled pieces of cash in my hand and bought it for me.

After receiving my hash browns and orange juice, we pulled out of the McDonalds and sped off to that friend's house.

I honestly have no clue what to expect once we get there.


End file.
